


Scales and Tails

by Andromakhe



Series: Balance [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Fluff, Mutants, Other, PWP, Romance, Smut, reptile love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to TheWinterMe and set in my "Balance" AU. Leo could use a break. Karai intends to see that he gets one. Inspired by Expose's "Come Go With Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales and Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWinterMe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheWinterMe).



> Okay, I don't know what happened. I intended for this thing to be pure fluff. It turned into something else entirely. Blame the song that inspired it. Expose's "Come Go With Me."
> 
> Graphic smut ahead. This is set in my "Balance" AU. It is not a companion piece so much as an interlude. Leorai shippers, I hope you enjoy, nevertheless.
> 
> For whatever it's worth, I dedicate this experiment to TheWinterMe, someone who is as passionately devoted to this ship as I am. I know you wanted fluff. I hope this suffices.

Karai slithered silently through the open door of Leo's room, making sure he was preoccupied with his writing and not likely to sense her. She noted his futon was spread on the floor and two pillows and a large folded blanket were waiting on it. She sat with her tail coiled, risking a peek over his shoulder at his work. She saw it was a task list, with notes on training plans, the things learned today, what areas the team had to cover for a well-rounded education in ninjutsu. Sometimes, Splinter taught him things to teach the others, or him and Karai together, since they loved the art about equally.

 

Shaking her head in mild disapproval, she began to move toward him but stopped as he capped his blue pen, attached it to his blue journal, and closed the book decisively. He pushed it to one side of his desk, partially covering what looked to be a calendar with a training schedule and various time commitments marked. Apparently, people had to request time with him.

 

Leo stood and stretched, joints popping satisfyingly, as he pushed his chair under his desk with a deft sway of his hips. He closed the door with a quiet click and turned to blow out his candle but was stopped by two arms encircling his waist as a weight settled on his shell. He tensed instinctively, head whipping around before his mind could stop him and finding a coolly amused serpentine gaze watching him. It was calculating, predatory, but right now, Leo swore he saw desire in them, which somehow ignited his own passion.

 

Karai licked Leo's neck with a light touch, sensitizing the skin further. He tilted his head to one side to give her more access to it, sighing in pleasure. "Hello, Samurai," she purred tenderly, seductively. "You look tired. Maybe you should lie down."

 

"Hmmm?" Leo murmured, sounding aroused and distracted. "Oh…Right." 

 

Karai slithered down his body slowly, making sure her smooth scales kept contact with his carapace, his plastron, spiraled around his arms, caressed his thighs. As she did so, her tongue licked at his shoulder, his chest, and over his lips. Leo moaned appreciatively, shuddering pleasantly as waves of electricity rippled down his spine. He dropped to hands and knees as Karai slid off him and extinguished the candle on his desk. Crawling to his pillow, he sighed gratefully as he stretched out on his side and spread the blanket over himself.

 

Karai lay facing him under the blanket with a gentle laugh and Leo reached for her immediately, feeling her coils go taut against him as she stretched languidly. Her tail draped casually over Leo's shin, caressing his foot as it swayed in relaxation. Leo gave an answering chuckle and kissed and suckled her neck, eliciting a hiss that somehow sounded like a sigh. "Your tail tickles," Leo murmured near her head, but Karai heard the clear mirth in his tone.

 

In response, Karai began undulating her tail over his leathery thigh with precise control, a teasing feather touch that had it twitching under her. She slid the lower half of her body over his abdomen and around his shell, settling there comfortably while her upper half remained beside him on her own pillow.

 

Leo rhythmically caressed the coils over his body with calloused hands, sometimes scratching or pinching briefly. The coils tightened around him and Karai moved to graze his upper arm with her teeth in retaliation. Leo pulled Karai forcefully against his chest, growling somewhere in the back of his throat. Karai hissed in reply, this time sounding more feral and hungry. 

 

Karai grabbed the back of Leo's neck in her jaws firmly, though mindful of her fangs, pulling steadily until Leo's torso was off the mattress. Quick as a blink, she wrapped her arms around his ribs and wound coils around him, squeezing tight, rubbing urgent, tongue pressed against his neck. Eventually, her tail positioned itself between his legs and wrapped around one thigh. She released Leo's neck and relaxed her body, confident Leo could handle her weight. Karai shifted so her lower jaw rested on Leo's shoulder as his fingers found her tail and began kneading firmly and stroking gently. He breathed deeply and pulled his free leg up to his chest for maximum contact with her skin. Her body nestled against his stomach and Leo held Karai's hands in his as they savored their union.

 

When the couple was satisfied, Karai unwound her tail from around Leo's leg and slid out from under him, stroking his cheek lovingly. Leo uncurled his leg and kissed her mouth tenderly, their tongues entwining smoothly. "Arigato, Rogue," he whispered contentedly, extending an arm to support her neck as she lay one arm over his ribs.

 

Karai did not answer verbally, but as Leo's breathing began to even out, she kissed his lips briefly, a quick touch of her mouth against them. The last thing she felt that night was his lips curving into a smile.

 


End file.
